


For Our Empires

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Broken Dreams, Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Chases, Childhood Friends, Cronus Being Cronus, False Hope, Family Feels, Familystuck, First Kiss, For The Kingdom, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, KanCro - Freeform, Kankri and Cronus want to get married, M/M, No Smut, Prince duties, Princes & Princesses, Princestuck, Rosebushes, Royalty, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Shounen-ai, Sobbing, Star-crossed, Tragedy, Triggering Kankri, Troll Families, Weddings, Yaoi, cronkri - Freeform, royal affairs, royalstuck, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kankri is getting ready for his marriage, and does not know which troll will be his husband or wife. He believes he has to do whatever is best for his empire, including marrying whoever his father, King Signless, chooses for him. However, an old friend from the Ampora Kingdom might change his mind about love and his thoughts on his to-be-spouse.<br/>(Royalstuck, Princestuck, Sadstuck) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Empires

Kankri Vantas was always a stickler for the rules. Being the oldest son of the Vantas Empire, he was determined to make his rule, after he got married, the best and most easy reign for his people. He wanted to be the best Vantas king ever.  
His father, Signless, had been orphaned as a child and as a great leader of low blood class, suffered greatly to make the Vantas Empire so strong and widespread. His little brother, Karkat, abhorred the duties of a prince, and therefore spent more time with the humans who visited, the Makara Empire’s youngest prince, the Maryam Dynasty’s youngest princess, the Captor Kingdom’s youngest prince, and the Leijon Kingdom’s youngest princess.  
Kankri found it strange that though the kingdoms were all at war, the youngest children always found time to be together and be friends. They wanted a future free of dynasties and rule. What a childish dream, according to Kankri.

“-ri! Prince Kankri!” Kankri snapped out of the daze he was in, looking back to his instructor. “Prince Kankri, the ball is tomorrow! You will meet your bride there! You need to pay attention to the proper ball etiquette, you’re already of grub-bearing age, you need to focus!”  
Kankri rolled his eyes, he hated listening to the fact he had to get married and take over the empire, even if he loved his empire.  
No one knew that he wasn’t attracted to female trolls. Well, he didn’t think anyone did. He found himself strangely sexually attracted to male trolls, especially the dirty, hypersexual, bad-boy types. Of course, for his empire, he had to suppress his urge and therefore, pretended to be sexually disinterested in males altogether.  
“I told you and father, I have no desire to marry and have grubs.”  
That angered the instructor, “The Vantas Empire will be more supported in rank if you marry a higher blood! You must do this, for your kingdom!”  
After a second of silence, the instructor spoke, “Back to the lesson…”

Later that evening, Signless brought his sons together. It seemed like the Ampora Empire was coming too close for comfort with the Vantas Empire’s eastern border. It was only natural to negotiate the treaty before tomorrow’s ball; no one was allowed to talk politics or engage in politics then.  
Kankri had not seen the Ampora royal family in many sweeps. The last time he had seen Eridan, he was a mere grub, King Dualscar was a ruthless king, and Cronus still had his glasses and talked like a child. He used to have so much fun with Cronus before the Vantas Empire separated them.  
Signless exited the castle, “Come Kankri, Karkat. The faster we go, the sooner we shall return.”  
Karkat whined, “I don’t even like Eridan, or any of the Ampora kingdom for that matter!”  
Kankri proceeded to lecture him, “Its important as Vantas Princes that we set a good example for all our allied kingdoms. It’s only right we need to discuss this diplomatically.” Karkat rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. The three male trolls mounted their horses and with several guards behind them, they rode together towards the edge of their boundaries.

Kankri’s heart raced as he saw the Ampora Royal Family again. Cronus, my goodness, had he changed. The Aquarius Heir had changed so much, the traces of his nerdy childhood wiped clean.  
Even at first glance, Kankri saw that Cronus wasn’t the same. His hair was slicked back, following the curve of his horns. He no longer wore thick-rimmed glasses, and instead of the childishly simple attire he wore before that enabled him to run, he wore attire fitted for the future Ampora King.  
The Ampora Royal Family stood on their balcony, looking down upon the Vantas Royal Family as they rode towards them.  
Signless ordered, “Dualscar Orphaner Ampora! Come down, we have empire borders to discuss.”  
Dualscar smirked down at him, “Well Signless Sufferer Vantas, leave your crew behind. Bring only yourself and your sons into my home.”  
With that, Dualscar turned on his heels and returned to the castle, his purple cape fluttering behind. Eridan, who had the same cape and slicked back hair like Cronus, but still had thick-rimmed glasses, gave Karkat a glare before following his father. Karkat growled.  
Cronus smirked, “Hey Kanny, looks like you didn’t change at all.” Oh gosh, Kankri’s ears perked at the sexy, post-puberty voice coming from Cronus’ mouth.  
Kankri answered, trying to sound cool, “You’ve changed so much, Cro!” He blushed a little as he saw the smirk grow on Cronus’ face. No doubt it was because of Kankri’s high-pitched pubescent voice. Kankri was about to get married after all.  
Cronus motioned with his head for them to come in, like he did when they were kids, before following his brother and father inside.

After dismounting the horses, the three Vantases entered the palace alone, their guards waiting by the door. Their castle was about identical to the Vantas one, except the Ampora’s was a beautiful shade of shimmering purple instead of fiery red and their castle adorned the symbol of Hope, while the Vantas castle adorned the symbol of Blood.  
While Signless faced straight ahead, undeterred by the surroundings, and as Karkat grumbled along, Kankri looked around, lagging a bit behind. Nothing about the Ampora castle had changed in all the sweeps he had not been there.  
To be fair, Kankri had only been in here twice, and both times it was at Cronus’ request. He never told his father why he’d run home the second time crying, but that ensured for a long while that the two families didn’t meet together.  
In the main throneroom, Dualscar sat on his throne, Eridan sitting to his left on his knees and Cronus sitting to his right more casually. This was the typical sitting arrangement for all twelve kingdoms during a formal request in a host's castle.  
Signless walked until a few feet before the throne. He stood firm and stared down Dualscar without a word.  
Dualscar taunted him, “What’s this Signless? Too angry to speak up for why you’re here?”  
Signless hissed, “Dualscar. We’ve been over this before.”  
Dualscar rose, “Remind me again?”  
Signless hissed, “In private.” Dualscar smirked and stood up, leaving the room with Signless. Karkat sat on the ground pouting. Eridan refused to look him in the eye. Goodness, why were they fighting so much, Kankri wondered.  
Cronus called Kankri, “Hey Kanny! Let’s have some fun!” The purple blood stood and approached the red blooded prince. Kankri took a small step back before Cronus grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the throneroom. Kankri knew this could result in trouble from their fathers, but Cronus was firm and his face looked like he wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
Kankri was a little frightened from what happened last time he met with Cronus.

“How do you like my pad, Kanny? Much sweeter than before, huh?”  
Kankri was once again in Cronus’ room, for the first time in many sweeps. It was a lot different. Everything remained a soft-glittery purple like the rest of the castle, but the computer, small bed, complex wardrobe and the room’s layout no longer resembled what they used to. Everything had changed from Cronus’ computer game addiction to now, matespirit attracting addictions.  
There were now pheromone sprays, an updated laptop with the picture of a well-endowed female troll, and a wardrobe full of dashing clothes. The bed was also much larger, with a stuff canopy that wasn't anything like a girl’s.  
Any traces of the old Cronus seemed to be gone.  
“So Kanny? What’s up?” Cronus casually lay on his bed comfortably as Kankri stood awkwardly by his door.  
“...Cronus. What’s happened to you?” Kankri couldn’t think of anything else to say; what could he? His adorable friend whom he had crushed on for ages was now older, hotter and sexier than ever before. He wasn’t mad as much as he was shocked.  
“Hmmm? You think I’d still be into programming and magic? We’re older now Kanny! Why are you so stiff, come sit by me!” Cronus had a point, but Kankri was still a little stunned that Cronus had changed so much. Yet he was still as attractive as he was when he was a nerd, except with a few bonuses.  
Kankri gently walked over to Cronus’ bed, sitting on the edge. He let his cape droop as he kept his eyes lowered. He felt that if he looked at Cronus that he’d simply melt.  
“Cronus. You know what tomorrow is.” Cronus had to be looking at him, but Kankri didn’t look at him, focusing on his hands folded in his lap.  
“Yeah, it’s when you meet your Prince or Princess to be. Your engagement day.” Cronus’ voice was oddly tinted with a bit of bitterness.  
“Y-You’re not it...right?” Kankri was worried. He wished and wished that Cronus would be his Prince-to-be, but seeing the state of affairs between the Ampora Empire and the Vantas Empire, he didn’t expect it.  
The boy rustled on the bed, “Why not wait, Kanny? I don’t want to ruin your surprise by saying yes or no!” Cronus’ voice was happy once again, and it gave Kankri hope. Hope that he could be marrying Cronus.  
Kankri turned to look at Cronus, “That’s right!” And that’s when he realized he’d made a mistake. Cronus was propped up on one elbow, his deep purple eyes reaching deep into Kankri’s rich red ones, and like Kankri expected, his heart melted. He wanted to reach over and hug him, touch his hair, kiss him...no! He was to be engaged, that would wait!  
“You know Kanny, you finally decided to look at me.” Cronus reached up to stroke Kankri’s cheek, making Kankri shiver.  
“Why aren’tcha lookin at me, Chief? Am I scaring ya?” Kankri wanted to gasp. Cronus hadn’t called him that in so many sweeps, since they were wrigglers playing games together. And he’d dropped his proper diction, talking in slurs like Kankri was used to from him. Kankri could feel his heart melting, like he was afraid of.  
"Cronus...you-you know I'm..." Kankri was stuttering, so shy of his once close friend.  
As he propped up, Cronus moved his face right next to Kankri's, "I know thatcha want me, Chief. I can see it in ya eyes." His firm hand on Kankri's cheek moved behind to Kankri's neck. Gently, Cronus pulled Kankri in for a tiny peck on the lips, causing Kankri to flush a deep red.  
"C-Cronus!" Kankri found the strength to push Cronus back just a little. "I-I am to be a married troll soon! I can't engage in any triggering activity before then, it wouldn't be right!"  
Cronus smiled, “And tomorrow you’ll know who your bride or groom will be.”  
Kankri nodded, “It is...and...I-I’m...hoping its you.”  
Cronus sat up and pulled Kankri to his broad chest for an embrace, “You’ll know tomorrow, Chief.” Cronus gave him a peck right near his horns, making Kankri shift his legs. Everyone knew a troll’s horns were their sensitive zones; the smaller the horns, the more sensation per touch.  
Cronus whispered, “If I was your prince, I would make you speechless every night for me.” Kankri blushed deeply. He knew that Cronus knew he was flushed for him, and the taunting made him flush even more.  
Kankri pushed him back playfully, “T-That’s vulgar, Cronus!! It’s triggering!!”  
Cronus chuckled, “Only until we’re married!”  
The two laughed for a bit before they noticed that Eridan was standing in the doorway. His face was emotionless, like it always was and he informed Kankri that it was time to go, since their fathers were done talking.  
Kankri stood, paped Cronus shoulder before rushing out of Cronus’ quarters.  
Eridan cocked his head to the side when he knew Kankri was out of hearing range, “Why did you give him hope for tomorrow? You already know who he’s being wed to.”  
Cronus sighed and lay back comfortably, “I dunno what you’re talkin bout, lil man.”  
Eridan crossed his arms, “I glubbing know you spied. You know who Vantas is marrying. You know who each of us are marrying, as well as who’s running each empire!”  
Cronus rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, and if I did, I couldn’t tell anyone until after tomorrow when Kanny meets his wife.”  
Eridan raised an eyebrow, “Wife? So you know it’s not a man?”  
Cronus’ eyes widened slightly before he denied it, “I meant wife as in it could be both a male or female.”  
Eridan made a face, “So you know it’s not you already. It’s going to break his heart.”  
Cronus’ gaze darkened, “It’s my job to give him hope until the end. Whether or not it’s a girl or guy troll he marries, until the end, I’m going to give him hope.”

The following evening, the Vantas brothers were being dressed by their servants.  
Karkat cursed, “It’s too fucking tight! And stop trying to comb down my shitty bedhead, leave it fucking alone!”  
Kankri scolded, “There is no need for such language, little brother.”  
Karkat hissed, “There so is, this is bullshit.” Kankri sighed, knowing there was nothing he could adequately say to shoosh his brother.  
Signless returned to the room, “We’re opening the gate in ten minutes, you two need to hurry.”  
Karkat hissed, “If only these fucking clothes would fit me, I wouldn’t have to pretend to be such a fucking gentletroll.” Kankri put Karkat out of his mind for a moment as the older cancer-troll let the servants finish dressing him. This was the day that his mate would be chosen for him, like it was to be for every elder child troll, and his wedding would be tomorrow night, like it would be for his mate.  
He closed his eyes, imagining standing with Cronus at his wedding day. Cronus would look incredibly ridiculous as a greaser-groom, but who was he to complain? If it was Cronus…if it was…oh, he would be overjoyed to wed him. Kankri cracked a smile smile.  
The servant spoke, “Prince Kankri, you are ready.” Looking in the mirror, Kankri saw his hair perfectly slicked down and his clothes bright. His cape was twice as long and cascaded behind him. He was the first son of the Vantas Empire, proud son of blood. And whoever his mate was he was to happily accept him or her. Or so he told himself.  
Signless motioned, “Come on, my handsome Vantas’. To the ball we go. Open the gate, servants! Let our guests inside!”

Kankri noticed that the ballroom was very crowded on their trip down to the grand staircase. There were important officials everywhere in addition to the 11 other families. Any of the 11 dynasty’s children could end up as his spouse. The same was for Karkat, but unlike Karkat, Kankri was being wedded tomorrow. Peering over as he approached the top of the staircase, he could see all his possible spouses. Damara, Rufioh, Mituna, Meulin, Porrim, Latula, Aranea, Horuss, Kurloz, Cronus and Meenah.  
Immediately as Kankri descended the staircase, people turned to face him in particular. He did his best to walk down in grace, even though on the inside, his heart was racing. Kankri did his best to look poise and perfect, as he studied for so many months. He was used to being the center of attention, but this was the place where his spouse would be chosen! Of course he was a little nervous.  
The crowd parted so Kankri could approach the other firstborns. He knew them, of course, but in this situation, Kankri acted more refined.  
As he came closer, Cronus handed him a drink and taunted cheesily, “There’s our big, important troll. Looking as handsome as ever.” Kankri rolled his eyes with slight playfulness and disdain, but Kankri took the drink.  
He spent most of the evening observing the other alpha trolls’ reactions. He enjoyed watching their silly reactions and power dynamics, but throughout, he kept looking back to Cronus, trying to steal glances in.  
Cronus grinned at Kankri, teasing him softly, “Like what you see?” Kankri eyed Cronus’ gorgeous violet outfit and cape, his hair was perfectly slicked back and greasy. He looked flawless and handsome, like a perfect husband- Kankri shook his head frantically, and Cronus chuckled, knowing already what Kankri was thinking.  
Kankri slowly pulled Cronus’ fingers off his shoulder, “Triggers.” He sipped the alcoholic beverage in his palm, smiling as Cronus continued to laugh. He loved that about Ampora, that no matter what he said, Cronus could laugh right through it. Kankri felt himself becoming slightly intoxicated by the amount of alcoholic beverages he consumed with his fellow firstborn trolls before the kings and queens of the fellow kingdoms and dynasties took the stage.  
Signless cleared his throat to get the attention of all the royal officials and trolls in the room, “May I have your attention please? The alpha and beta marriage pairs have been discussed and finalized by the judges and by the fellow leaders of their respective kingdoms. I have the orders finalized, and I will begin with the alphas.” Kankri held his breath and exhaled as he listened carefully. “Mituna Captor with Latula Pyrope. Kurloz Makara with Meulin Leijon. Rufioh Nitram with Horuss Zahhak. Meenah Peixes with Aranea Serket.” Those pairs came without surprise, and each of the pairs were overjoyed with their pairing. Kankri held his breath again as he waited to his and Cronus’ name.  
“Cronus Ampora with Damara Megido. Kankri Vantas with Porrim Maryam.” Cronus did not look surprised in the least. He knew this would happen, he had overheard his father and Signless discuss the marriage many times. He turned to Kankri, not expecting any reaction from the poised prince-  
But Kankri was crying.  
The emotionless prince’s were wide open, a fake smile plastered on his face from expecting his happiness, but not receiving it. The tears ran down his face.  
Porrim was the first to notice it, “Kanny-” She reached her hand out to him, which he slapped away loudly. Every troll in the room turned to look at him. It was so unlike him to get mad at anyone, even more, raise a hand against someone. In the eye of every troll, he pushed his way through the crowded hall and out the hall through the main hallway.  
Porrim looked confused, “Kanny dear? What happened to him?”  
Damara commented, “Might be what the humans call, cold feet?” Cronus looked off in Kankri’s direction, with sadness and pity. He, however, slipped out through the servant’s hallway to see if he could track Kankri down.

Kankri ran.  
He pushed the servants and everyone aside as he ran throughout the halls of his palace. He needed a place to seek refuge from everyone.  
He wasn’t supposed to feel anything. He was supposed to simply accept and marry his husband or wife for his kingdom. But...he couldn’t. In his heart, Kankri knew he wanted Cronus to be betrothed, and no one else. And that wasn’t the reality of everything.  
He ran out to the hidden rose garden in the middle of the castle’s left wing, he ran inside the labyrinth of elaborate rose bushes, making his way to the center, and sitting on the stone bench in the middle. He took a deep breath and covered his face, taking in the dark, cold air of the approaching midnight.  
Cronus was also asking around to see if any servants had seen the prince. He followed their points until he stumbled into the labyrinth. Cautiously, he entered, rushing to find his way around to the center. Kankri had to be in here.  
And he had to comfort him.

“Kankri.”  
He looked up at the violet blooded troll, out of breath, as he came towards him in the middle of labyrinth.  
“How did you find me?” Kankri demanded, but he suddenly stopped when he saw Cronus’ hands. They were bloody and cut by the thorned walls of the labyrinth’s dead ends. Cronus had ran the entire labyrinth looking for him.  
“Why-?”  
Cronus ran forward and embraced Kankri, whispering, “I’m sorry, Chief.” Kankri shuddered, hearing the words come from his mouth. His cape was getting marked in violet blood, but he couldn’t care in the slightest.  
Kankri carefully lifted his arms and tightly embraced Cronus, burying his eyes in the greaser’s shoulder. He sobbed loudly with clenched teeth, and Cronus let him express his emotions.  
Kankri felt heartbroken, betrayed by his father, even if it was for the good of his kingdom.  
Kankri sobbed incoherently before he whispered, “I love you Cronus...I love you, I love you...I love you so much it hurts me…”  
Cronus pet his hair with his raw but clotted hands, “I love you too, Chief...and I’m sorry…”  
Kankri sobbed harder, “I don’t...want to marry...anyone else...but you…” Cronus held him closer and let the prince sob, knowing that tomorrow, he would unwilingly be dragged to the altar and wedded to the eldest daughter of the Maryam Dynasty.

“Chief.” Kankri looked up at the taller troll, who was also crying silently. He leaned forward to lay a chaste kiss on the smaller troll’s lip. Kankri sobbed as he kissed back.  
They separated and this time, leaned on each other, Kankri sobbing loudly again, and Cronus crying silently. 

Cronus held onto Kankri for dear life, completely numb.

All he could do for now was comfort him, for Kankri and his own sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Cronkri fic!  
> Leave a kudo? Comment? Both? I appreciate them! <3


End file.
